Face Down
by Angel1039
Summary: SONGFIC/ONESHOT Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Face down in the dirt she says this doesnt hurt she says I finally had enough... Face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus...GWDM Read and Review


**A/N: Okay, another random one shot song fic. I hope to get more reviews for this one. The song is 'face down' by red jumpsuit apparatus. The story is mainly in Draco's POV. So here is Face down.**

* * *

Okay, I guess I should start from the very beginning. The story about me and the story about her. We will start with me. My name is Draco Malfoy, son of convicted deatheaters Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. This story, however, starts before they were convicted. It begins when Voldemort was still alive and the second war was just beginning. I must admit, most of my life I made bad choices. Maybe you have heard, maybe you haven't. I was Prince of Slytherin, and the traditional bad boy. I was raised in a dark family and I was dark. I was all for supporting Voldemort. I also must admit, I was spoiled rotten, especially because I was an only child in a rich, pureblood family.

I was sent off to school when I was eleven and was sorted into the darkest house before the sorting hat even touched my slicked back, plantinum blonde hair. I was worshiped in my own house and the houses were intimidated by me. I was blind to the world for my first four years of school. In my world their were two kinds of people, either they worshiped me or they were the enemy. To be egotisical, besides my house, the only other people who weren't enemys were females. Except Gryffindor house. They were all enemies. Expecially the Golden Trio.

Harry Potter, the-damn-child-that-wouldn't-die, Ronald Weasley, the poor, blood-traitor side kick, and Hermione Granger, mudblood. I must admit that I studied them for my first four years. They were intimidated by me, that is true, but they usually threw some comments back at me. Yes they were weak, but it was something. My studies increased the day Granger hit me. Their backbones were growing and I wanted to know why. It was unusual to me. My forth year came and I noticed a third year with them, rarley, but yes she was seen occasionally with them. After I looked closer I knew who she was. She was Weaslebee's little sister, Ginevra. She was the reason for their backbone and once I explain her story, you will see why.

Ginevra, or Ginny, is the youngest, and only girl, in a family of seven children, and had the trademark, vibrant, red hair. She took after each brother in their own talents, and perfected them with hardly any effort at all.

Like her brother, Ron, she was easy to anger and would jump to conclusions before looking into it deeper. Definatly not her best trait.

From her twin brothers, was it Fred and George or Gred and Forge, she had no problem getting in trouble, but she had an even easier time getting out of trouble. Well, most of the time.

From Percy, she got her brains. She aced every class with hardly lifting a quill.

From her brother Charlie, she was gifted with animals, there was no doubt about that.

And lastly, from her brother Bill, she was, in a way, artistic and she was one of the beautiful people. The kind that with one look at her would break your heart.

The last one I didn't notice until my fifth year. My fifth year I was reformed, in a way. My parents still believed I had the same beliefs, but they were wrong. That year it had, indeed, been an act. That year she was around more, but never alone. She was popular. She was beautiful. She had a backbone. She was the reason why the trio had a backbone. She made people fight for what they wanted. I guess you could say she was perfect. But even perfect people make bad choices.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy _

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

* * *

_

The summer after my fifth year, I regret to say, I got the mark. The dark mark. At the time, I had no other choice. I returned to school and immediately confessed it to Dumbledore. I was was tested to see if I was under any spells and I was giving Veritisirum. At first they didn't believe me, and I don't blame them, but by christmas break, they knew I had reformed. By they, I mean the order. Sure they believed me, but I didn't say they trusted me. The adults watched me constantly and the kids treated me like scum. Amazingly enough, I was happy. I was free from the world I now came to hate. Over the summer after my sixth year, they began to warm up to me a bit.

Ginny was the first to befriend me. When it came time to return to school, something came up. Our beloved school was attacked. Voldemorts and his followers attacked the school, killing the teachers and headmaster Dumbledore. They were looking for me. I knew to much about them and then I switched sides. Instead of returning to school, we prepared for the war, which was now in full blast. By early spring the final battle had come.

It was fierce to say the least. Many people were killed and severally injured. Amzaingly enough, the Weasley family survived the war, as well as the trio, and obviously myself. Even five years after the final battle, people were still worried about the dark side rising. But in those five years, many great things happened. Most of the Weasley family was now married, including Ron, who married Hermione. To my unfortune though, Harry and Ginny were dating.

I must admit I did indeed develop a strong liking for her. No one knew though. I was friends with the trio and Ginny. The became some of the best friends I could have, though I probably would never admit it. Over the years I developed a strong need to make sure I protected Hermione and Ginny. In fact, instead of congradualting Ron when he finally, and I mean finally, proposed, I threatened him. I told him I would hurt him if he ever laid a hand on Hermione in a bad way. Harry and Ginny were another thing. I, of course, planned to wait until he proposed to threaten him. However, I wouldn't hurt him, I would kill him.

The only thing that confused me about Ginny, was her glow was gone. Her face told everyone she was happy, but her eyes told an untold story. She also didn't work. It's not that she couldn't get hired, because she had job offers, she just turned them down. Her dream was to be a healer, thats when I noticed something was wrong. She turned down healer training.

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down.

* * *

_

Now that you have heard my story and you have heard her story, here is where our story begins. I began to watch her carfully. I was still staying at the order head quaters with the Weasley parents and Ginny. I was in my room one night, working on some paper work. Ginny was out with Harry. It was their two year anniversary. I heard the front door open and shut. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only eight. I thought to myself that it was to early for her to be back. Nevertheless, I heard her bedroom door open and I saw the light click on from my open door. She swung the door closed, but being broke it opened a little bit. I stood from my desk and walked a couple feet to her room that was across from mine and a few feet to the left. I peeked into the room and noticed her standing in front of her mirror, making laying on her dresser. I assumed the best, and just figured she was going back out. I pushed the door to open it and then spoke.

"Back a little early, eh." She jumped up and dropped the make up sponge she had been holding. She quickly turned to see who it was. I noticed her tear streaken face, but that wasn't my first concern. She noticed my staring and quickly turned back around.

"It's nothing." I quickly walked up to her. If I hadn't noticed anything, that statement would have made it obvious. I turned her around and look straight at her face. Her left eye was swollen and turning a little bit purple. I tried to say something, but my mind couldn't form any words. My eyes just stayed on her eye. She turned back to the mirror and began to apply more cover up.

"Is this first time?" It was the only thing I could say. It was the only thing I thought of. She didn't answer right away, like she was choosing what to say or how to say it. I will tell you this much, it was not very comforting.

"Who ever said it was Harry." She said, not stopping put her cover up on. I would have wondered why she didn't use her wand, but since it was starting to bruise, their was nothing she could do. Only a certified healer would be able to clear it up. She wouldn't go to the hospital, that was obvious without words.

"Well, you just did right now. I never mentioned Harry." She slammed her make up down on her dresser and turned around so quickly, I am not even sure I saw her turn.

"He loves me and thats all that matters. I know he has a bit of a temper. He loves me. It was an accident. He apologized and said that he loved me." She sat down on her bed, her head hanging low. I notice her start to shake as she held back sobs.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror _

_tell yourself it's never gonna happen again _

_you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

* * *

_

I ended up sitting with her on her bed, holding her in my arms. She cried for sometime. After a while I think she fell alseep, but I wasn't sure so I didn't move just yet. It amazes me how one guy can make a woman so different. This wasn't the Ginny Weasley that was the first to befriend me. Nor was it the same Ginny with the fierce backbone or the wicked comebacks and the firey red temper. She was as emotionally strong as any guy and wouldn't let anyone put her down or treat her in anyway she didn't want to be treated. This wasn't her. The Ginny I was holding in my arms was an empty shell, hiding her fears behind her make up. I looked down at her crimson hair, that had darkened over the years, and anger passed through me. I wanted to find Harry. Potter. He doesn't deserve to be on first name basis with any of these people. I needed to find him. I figured she was asleep, so I moved her to lay her down on her bed, so I could stand up.

"Don't hurt him." She mumbled as I placed her down on the bed. I was shocked at her words.

"You can't honestly tell me he doesn't deserve it." She said nothing, which was not to comforting. "Can I at least talk to him." I heard her yawn then it was silent again for a few moments.

"He won't do it again." She said, tiredly. I sighed and I knew that wasn't true.

"If he does?" I asked. She pulled the covers over her and up to her chest, her eyes remaining closed.

"You can talk to him then." She said, quietly and finished pulling the covers up to her neck, letting me know the converstation had ended. I had no choice but to heed her words. I wasn't Harry and she wouldn't be a push over to me, even if she was, I wouldn't treat her that way.

I left her room, shutting the door behind me, as quietly as I could. I walked back to my room and swung the door, and it shut with a light click. I collapsed on my bed, not even bothering to strip out of my clothes. I laid in my bed, fully clothed and with the light off, thinking. I dreaded the fact that I knew I would have to see him tomorrow and that I would not be able to do a thing.

I woke the next morning, not remembering when I fell asleep. I streched and sat up. I changed out of my clothes from yesturday, putting on a white t-shirt and a pair of baggy tan shorts, and ran my fingers through my patinum blonde hair, just to fix it from sticking out everywhere. I opened my door and made my way down the stairs. The house seemed quiet for it being so late in the morning, but I wasn't complaining.

I walked into the kitchen to see a scene I never wanted to witness. Ginny was on the ground, a red hand print on her face, and Harry was standing, somewhat by her. I remembered what she told me last night and with every ounce of energy I had, I stopped myself from hitting him. Instead I looked down at her and then grabbed him by the arm dragging him out side.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

* * *

_

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled at me as I dragged him out of the kitchen and out to the porch. I pushed him off the deck and on to the grass. To my most unfortune, he landed on his feet. I jumped off the deck and walked over to him.

"What the hell is my problem! I wasn't the one standing over my girlfriend, who was on ground after you hit her!" Harry tried to push passed me to get back in the house, but I pushed him back. "Your not going anywhere until we talk." I said in a deathly tone, still using my energy not to hit him.

"She wasn't on the ground because of me. I found her like that. She probably tripped." He said, but not sounding very convincing. Hell, if it had sounded convincing I would have believed him.

"That's funny, because she has a handprint on her cheek. Did the floor do that to her as she fell?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. He went to speak again, but I interupted him. "Don't bother making excuses I know what's going on." He shut his mouth and didn't say a word. "Nice eye she came home with last night." I noticed him gritting his teeth together and his fists clenching. "Don't bother preparing to hit me."

"Why? So I can't fight back?" I rolled my eyes.

"We are not going to fight at all. I am just here to warn you." His fists loosened a bit, but his face was still bright red.

"Warn me about what? Bad karma?" He sarcasticlly spat back at me. I laughed at him.

"Karma is the least of your worries. Not only will I personally hunt you down, but she will eventually leave you." I paused letting it sink in. "Don't ever even think about hitting her again." He rolled his eyes and pushed passed me. I sighed to myself, knowing that he didn't take me seriously.

_Well I'll tell you my friend, _

_one day this world's going to end _

_as your lies crumble down, _

_a new life she has found.

* * *

_

A few days passed and I hadn't heard anything about him hurting her. I thought at first that maybe he had actually taken me seriously, but then I realized that she was avoiding me. A week went by and I had only seen her once in a while at meals, maybe four or five time in seven days. That's very little seeing as we lived in the same place. I did my best not to think about what was going, and just hoped to myself that nothing was happening.

It was different with Ginny than it was with Hermione though. I couldn't get my mind off of it, even as much as I tried to. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, I went to talk to Hermione. I was driving myself insane with wonder of what may be going. I can tell you this much, curiosity definatly did not kill the cat. No, it just drove it crazy and I was most definatly the cat.

I woke up the morning after I decided to visit Hermione and went to work. I made sure that I quickly finished all my paper work so I could get over to her house, before Ron got home. Once I had finished my work at top speed, I apparated over to Hermione's house. I appeared in the front yard and I walked up to the front door. I knocked a couple time and waited for her to answer the door. She opened the door and looked at me.

"Hi Draco. Suprise visit?" She asked, a smile on her face. That's one thing I learned about her. She always seemed to be so happy. No matter the situation, she always managed to make the best of it. She was definatly the optimistic type.

"You could say that. Lets have a seat." I said, gesturing to the porch swing. We both walked over and took a seat. She must have sense something was wrong, because I didn't even have to speak.

"Whats bothering you? And don't beat around the bush." She said, a caring smile on her face. Again with the optimisim.

"Its about Ginny." I said. She gave me a look telling me to continue. I took a deep breath before continuing. "She has been avoiding me. I also think I know why. I just want to know if you have noticed anything suspicous about her. Or Harry." I said to her, my eyes on her. She sighed.

"Draco, listen. I know you have feelings for her, but she is with Harry. You have to give it up." She said, trying to be sympathetic. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"It has nothing to do with that!" I half yelled. Hermione looked a bit taken aback at my reaction. I took another breath. "Listen I think. Well I know Harry has been abusing her and I had a talk with him, warning him to stop. Then all of the sudden she has been avoiding me and I think it has something to with that." I said, thinking that maybe I shouldn't have gotten that far into detail. She gave me a rather shocked look. She then thought about it for a moment and then spoke.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you jumped to conclusions about Harry and she is mad at you for it." She said simply. I stood outraged. I couldn't believe that she didn't believe me.

"Look I don't want the situation to be anaylized. I just wanted to know if you noticed anything off. Forget I even came by!" I let out angerly before apparating away. I appeared back at the house, and nearly landed on top of Ginny.

"Oh merlin! You scared the crap out of me!" She said, a slight shriek in her voice. I took this moment to my advantage.

"Why have you been avoiding me? And don't tell me you haven't because I know you have." I said quickly, before she had a chance to run off.

"I have just been busy." She said simply, before trying to walk off. I then noticed that she wasn't facing me fully. I reached out and touched her face, so she faced me completly. Of course, what did I find but a swollen eye.

"You need to leave him. This is not right." I said, slightly frustrated. She moved her face, so my hand was no longer touching it.

"I am handling it." She said sternly before walking away. I sighed and walked up to my room, to be greeted by who else but Hermione.

"Um, hello." I said, slightly confused. She walked right up to me and slapped me across the face. I looked dead at her, my cheek slightly burning. "What the hell is your problem!" I yelled at her.

"Well, I talked to Harry. He told me everything! How dare you blame him for something you are doing to her! I don't blame her for avoiding you!" She yelled back at me and my mouth just dropt open. The asshole actually blamed it on me. She let out a huff before apparating away.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect _

_every action in this world will bear a consequence _

_If you wade around forever _

_you will surely drown _

_I see what's going down.

* * *

_

I must admit I was running out of ideas. I hadn't seen him hit her in a while. Then again I hadn't seen either of them in a while. A week went by and I saw her twice. TWICE in seven days. Hermione refused to talk to me and to believe my story. I needed to do something. Whether it was up to me or not, I had to do it. I had to talk to her. I had to find her. I realised that my feelings for her had grown more since I saw her applying make up in the mirror to cover her eye. She doesn't deserve what was happening to her. No women does. Harry doesn't deserve her. Hell I don't even think I deserve her. I knew what I had to do and I knew what I had to say. The task was getting ahold of her. I spent three nights staying up the entire night, waiting for her to come home. Each night I would miss her. When she would leave in the morning I would be passed out from being so tired.

I walked up to my room. It was half past ten at night and I was currently returning to my room with a glass of water. I don't know why, but it was always a comfort for me to have a glass of water next to my bed when I slept. Call me crazy. Maybe I am. I pushed open my door and turned on my light. I looked on my bed to see Ginny sitting on it. Her hands were in her lap and her face was looking at the floor. She looked ashamed and it was definatly a stab at my heart. I set the water down and walked over to her.

"Gin?" I asked with caution. I must admit I was a bit nervous. I headn't seen her in quite sometime, yet here she was sitting on my bed. She slowly looked up and I held back a gasp.

"I let it get to far." She said, pain filling her voice. Her eye was black and she could barely open it. She had a gash on the side of her head that resembles how she would look it she was hit with a bludger. I then noticed her gripping her stomache in pain. I knelt to the ground a lifted her shirt to inspect her stomache. It was covered in black and blue bruises. Those were just the major injuries. There were also other cuts and bruises to add to it.

I spent the next hour cleaning her up and making sure she was in as little pain as possible. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. Once I finished, I gently laid her down on my bed so she could relax. I then looked at her.

"Gin, you have got to stop this." I said to her, concern filling my voice.

"I will." She said weakly. Joy filled my heart when I found out she was going to do something about it, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was when was she going to do it. She slowly began to sit up and I sat down next to her. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

_I see the way you go and say your right again, _

_say your right again _

_heed my lecture

* * *

_

I sat out in the dining room while Ginny went to talk to Harry. To say the least he was in the worst state I had seen him in. I was forced to stay in the living room while he yelled at her. She had begged me to stay in there while she handled it. Whatever he did this time was my fault and I knew it.

You see what happened was, we were sitting in my bed after I cleaned her up. She was laying on my shoulder and I had my arm wrapped around her. Then all of a sudden she moved and looked at me dead on. I must admit I was shocked. I hadn't expected her to move, let alone so fast. She leaned close to my face and pressed her lips against mine. I took in a breath out of shock, but quickly returned the kiss. I felt an electeric shock go through my body as I deepened the kiss. She moved so she was on my lap and facing me, at the same time not breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms were around her waist. We stayed like that and continued to make out for a few minutes when it happened.

Harry decided to drop by and make sure she was alright. He had to act like it was an accident of course. He couldn't let everyone know what type of sadistic person he was after all. Once he found out she wasn't in her room and he heard movement from my room, he burst down the door. Ginny pulled away and her body froze up.

So here I was, in the middle of the night, in the dining room, praying for her to be okay.

* * *

"I am sick of you treating me like this Harry! I am not your punching bag!" She said quietly, but with force. She had tried to yell it, but the fear was to strong for her. He let out a cruel laugh, and looked at her like she was worthless.

"You have not right to talk to me like that." He yelled, anger filling his voice. "I just caught you on top of _him_, with your tounge down his throat." He said it like he had to spell it out for her.

"I told you had enough of this." She said, still quietly and not very intimidating.

"Your are my girlfriend and one day you will be my wife." He said, his voice like venom.

"NO!" She yelled out. She hadn't meant to yell it, but it just came out that way. Harry took the nearest chair and threw it out of rage. It smashed into the back door, the glass shattering.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough _

_its coming round again. _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough _

_its coming round again.

* * *

_

I jumped out of my seat at the sound of shattering glass. I rushed out of the dining room and pushed my way through the kitchen door. I rushed in, just in time to see Harry smack Ginny hard across the face. She fell through door frame and landed roughly on the ground. I rushed over and tackled Harry to the ground, both of us landed on the glass covered ground. The last thing I remember was his head smashing against the floor and my head hitting the cornor of the table.

I woke up in a bed. I pryed my eyes open after I remembered what had happened. I bolted up into a sitting position, immediatly regretting it afterwards. My head beagn to throb and I looked around the room. My eyes landed on Hermione.

"I am so sorry for not believing you. Ginny told me everything while you two were out." She said quickly. I blinked my eyes a couple times trying to rid myself of the headache. Needless to say I failed.

"Where are they now?" I asked, realizing they were not in the room.

"Ginny brought him outside to break up with him." She said and I jumped out of the bed. I ran out of the room and down the steps, my pain completly forgotten. I heard Hermione chase after me as I reached the kitchen. I looked outside, once again seeing her fall to the ground. This time however I didn't move. For some reason I knew it was okay. Hermione came up behind me, breathing heavily. She, too, watched the couple outside.

"I will always have this power over you Ginny." Harry yelled down at her. She pushed herself off the ground a bit, but she didn't have to same weak look on her face.

"Actually that didn't really hurt." She said to him, a smirk playing on her face. Harry, suddenly outraged, kicked her harshly in the stomache. She coughed roughly and I tried to make my way outside, but Hermione stopped me. Harry laughed as Ginny gripped her stomache.

"I will always be able to hurt you. In any way." He said with his venom voice.

"Thats the thing." She began, as she did her best to stand up. "I may be injured physically, but it no longer hurts. You no longer have any power over me." She said proudly.

_Face down in the dirt she says, _

_this doesn't hurt _

_she says _

_I finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt she says, _

_this doesn't hurt _

_she says _

_I finally had enough.

* * *

_

Only moments after Ginny's brave moment did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walk in the kitchen. They had seen most of what had happened. Most of us wanted to call the athorites on Harry after he apparated away, but Ginny refused to let us do it. She knew he wasn't coming back, especially after everyone knew about it.

So theres our story. How my story and her story collide with one another. How it became one story. What else do I need to say. Oh yeah. We got together and got married. And of course we lived happily ever after. Okay, so its only been three years, but I must admit I am as happy as can be with my beautiful wife and wonderful daughter. And of course, I will never let a guy near her.


End file.
